bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Katen Kyōkotsu (Zanpakutō spirit)/Expanded Universe
}} This article is about the manifested spirit of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Katen Kyōkotsu. is the manifested spirit of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō. Katen is one half of the manifested spirit of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō. Appearance Katen's manifested spirit is a tall, violet-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and a black eye patch covering her right eye. Her left eye is turquoise, and her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wears an indigo cape with an imprint of a large skull and the two blades of Katen Kyōkotsu on it, and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline, exposing her large breasts. She wears a golden bone headdress.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Personality While under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Katen has a habit of covering her mouth with her sleeve. She is very hostile toward Shunsui, refusing an offer to settle their differences without fighting and calling him arrogant for offering. She always speaks for both herself and Kyōkotsu, who follows her lead, and implies they left Shunsui because of his "dull" personality.Bleach anime; Episode 246 She derides Shunsui's practice of being a gentleman in battle, and claims she has no qualms with using full force against him. Initially, Katen and Kyōkotsu are very loyal to Muramasa, holding Shunsui off and refraining from killing him on Muramasa's orders. However, they turn on him once they learn of how he was lying to and using the Zanpakutō spirits to achieve another goal.Bleach anime; Episode 247 After being freed from Muramasa's control, Katen is on much better terms with Shunsui, playing a card game with him in their free time and painting on his face when she wins.Bleach anime; Episode 257 She is fond of playing the shamisen in her free time, and frequently drinks sake with Shunsui. She is very lazy, refusing to leave a drinking party in order to hunt Tōjū alongside Nanao Ise because she considers it "back-breaking work", and likes to enjoy the finer things in life. She has a sense of aesthetics for beauty, and is irritated when Nanao attempts to throw a party underneath a barren tree. She is somewhat rude toward Nanao, referring to her as "young lady" instead of her real name. However, she is happy when Nanao manages to befriend Kyōkotsu.Bleach anime; Episode 264 Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. , and Minazuki arrive at the 1st Division barracks.]] Katen and Kyōkotsu wait for Muramasa's return alongside the other Zanpakutō spirits in their cave. Later, Katen, Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari, and Minazuki approach the main office of the 1st Division. After being confronted by Chōjirō Sasakibe, they take Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as their hostage, with Muramasa later stating the power of the three Zanpakutō Spirits was necessary in order to seal Yamamoto. Later, Katen, Kyōkotsu and the other Zanpakutō spirits appear before the Shinigami who have gathered on Sōkyoku Hill. Later, Katen, Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari, and Minazuki use their powers to maintain the barrier around Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Episode 245 When the Shinigami find the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits, Katen and Kyōkotsu intercept and battle Shunsui Kyōraku. attempt to attack Muramasa.]] Eventually, Shunsui deduces they are simply stalling for time instead of fighting seriously. However, they prove successful regardless as Muramasa uses Ichigo Kurosaki's power to break through Yamamoto's barrier and take control of Ryūjin Jakka. With his plan having come to fruition, Muramasa reveals he merely used the other Zanpakutō Spirits in his goal to take control of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō spirit. Angered by this, Katen, Kyōkotsu, and Sōgyo no Kotowari attack Muramasa, only to be incapacitated by Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Later, Mayuri Kurotsuchi restores Katen and Kyōkotsu to normal, but they are still able to freely manifest themselves whenever they wish. Katen spends her time playing card games with Shunsui, repeatedly beating him and forcing him to perform humiliating penalties. Upon hearing Shunsui wish for the Zanpakutō spirits to permanently return to their swords, she angrily pinches his cheek. During this time, the 8th Division is assigned to help in catching and defeating the Tōjū. Instead of doing any work, Katen suggests Nanao Ise should work together with Kyōkotsu because she has nothing better to do. Later, Kyōkotsu eats alongside Tobiume, Haineko, Nanao, Rangiku, and Momo Hinamori in a grill. Katen spends her time drinking with Shunsui. The next day, Katen, Kyōkotsu, and the other Zanpakutō Spirits confront the final Tōjū, Kirikaze. As Kirikaze overpowers the Zanpakutō spirits, Rangiku, Nanao, Renji Abarai, Shūhei Hisagi, Rukia Kuchiki, and Izuru Kira arrive to help them, with Nanao helping Kyōkotsu up. After Kirikaze is weakened by several powerful attacks, Katen and Kyōkotsu give their remaining Reiryoku to Renji, who defeats Kirikaze with Hikotsu Taihō. Afterward, Katen and Kyōkotsu permanently return to their sword as the power enabling the Zanpakutō spirits to temporarily maintain their materialized form is finally depleted. Quotes *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "I refuse. Your arrogance is unbearable. To be perfectly frank, we've run out of patience with you." *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "Embarrassing. I had hoped for more of a challenge. Am I to believe this is all you've got?" *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "I see no reason to match your gentlemanly pace. I'm not bothered using full force against you." *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "My, my. Apparently, you're quite an observant master. That's troublesome for me." *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "Why should I get up and leave a drinking party to go do back-breaking work?" *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "Unlike your lieutenant, who's all business, my counterpart approaches battle as a type of game. Catch a dragonfly, and she'll pluck off its wings. Catch a butterfly, and she'll drown it in water. Catch a cicada, and she'll rip off its legs. She can be very innocent and ingenuous, but merciless and cruel at the same time. I like to enjoy the finer things in life, but she's different. In fact, she tends to be rather dark and malicious. After seeing what she's capable of right before your eyes, it would be hard to accept her." *(To Nanao Ise) "You say you want to throw a party, but why have a party underneath a cherry tree that hasn't even blossomed yet? It seems to me you don't know how to appreciate the beauty of things." Kyōkotsu is one half of the manifested spirit of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō. Appearance Kyōkotsu's manifested spirit is shorter and younger in appearance than Katen. She has turquoise eyes and chin-length violet hair, which is styled so only her right eye is visible, with a skull decorating it. She wears a dark top which covers her lower face, her neck, and her arms, close-fitting shorts, and knee length socks. Over this, she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The tops of her thighs and the middle of her torso are left exposed. Personality Kyōkotsu is very different in temperament from her counterpart. She views battle as a type of game, and constantly toys with her opponent instead of killing them, leading Nanao to note she has no emotions. However, she becomes angry if someone prevents her from fighting in this manner. According to the taller half of Katen Kyōkotsu, she can be simultaneously innocent, ingenuous, merciless, and cruel, and tends to be dark and malicious. She immediately enters an unquestioning fighting mode as soon as someone approaches her, and attacked Nanao when the latter simply touched her shoulder. Rangiku Matsumoto notes she acts very un-ladylike; she refuses to wear beautiful clothes, incapacitates all of the men who had pledged to serve her, and does not like eating sweets. However, she likes flowers, and often stares at falling blossoms and various fruit trees; Nanao ends up befriending her by putting a blossom in her hair and taking her to see the blooming peach blossoms. She is very cooperative when treated decently, willingly giving Nanao her Zanpakutō when asked to do so. She can be somewhat meek, refraining from eating anything while at a bar with five other people because she did not believe she had permission to do so.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. , and Minazuki arrive at the 1st Division barracks.]] Katen and Kyōkotsu wait for Muramasa's return alongside the other Zanpakutō spirits in their cave. Later, Katen, Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari, and Minazuki approach the main office of the 1st Division. After being confronted by Chōjirō Sasakibe, they take Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as their hostage, with Muramasa later stating the power of the three Zanpakutō Spirits was necessary in order to seal Yamamoto. Later, Katen, Kyōkotsu and the other Zanpakutō spirits appear before the Shinigami who have gathered on Sōkyoku Hill. Later, Katen, Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari, and Minazuki use their powers to maintain the barrier around Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Episode 245 When the Shinigami find the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits, Katen and Kyōkotsu intercept and battle Shunsui Kyōraku. attempt to attack Muramasa.]] Eventually, Shunsui deduces they are simply stalling for time instead of fighting seriously. However, they prove successful regardless as Muramasa uses Ichigo Kurosaki's power to break through Yamamoto's barrier and take control of Ryūjin Jakka. With his plan having come to fruition, Muramasa reveals he merely used the other Zanpakutō Spirits in his goal to take control of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō spirit. Angered by this, Katen, Kyōkotsu, and Sōgyo no Kotowari attack Muramasa, only to be incapacitated by Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Later, Mayuri Kurotsuchi restores Katen and Kyōkotsu to normal, but they are still able to freely manifest themselves whenever they wish. During this time, the 8th Division is assigned to help in catching and defeating the Tōjū. Instead of doing any work, Katen suggests Nanao Ise should work together with Kyōkotsu because she has nothing better to do. While walking, Nanao tries to get Kyōkotsu's attention, but she attacks Nanao for touching her shoulder. Upon sensing a Tōjū, Kyōkotsu and fights him, but toys with him instead of fighting seriously. Seeing this, Nanao interrupts the fight, which gives the Tōjū a chance to escape. As Nanao proves unable to get Kyōkotsu to open up to her, Rangiku Matsumoto decides to help in trying to communicate with her. Rangiku gets Kyōkotsu to try on new outfits, introduces her to some guys, and gives her sweets and chocolates, but she shows no interest in anything. Later, Nanao notices that she likes flowers, and decides to have a party under the budding cherry tree. During the party, Kyōkotsu walks away, and Nanao finds her staring at the near-barren plum tree. When the last plum blossom falls off the tree, Nanao puts it in Kyōkotsu's hair as an accessory. After showing her a blooming peach tree, Nanao explains how the peach blossoms bloom when the cherry blossoms wilt. When the Tōjū from before attacks them, a weaponless Kyōkotsu is quickly defeated. However, Shunsui arrives and kills the Tōjū, saving Nanao and Kyōkotsu. That night, while at another party, Kyōkotsu puts a blossom in Nanao's hair.Bleach anime; Episode 264 Later, Kyōkotsu eats alongside Tobiume, Haineko, Nanao, Rangiku, and Momo Hinamori in a grill. Katen spends her time drinking with Shunsui. The next day, Katen, Kyōkotsu, and the other Zanpakutō Spirits confront the final Tōjū, Kirikaze. As Kirikaze overpowers the Zanpakutō spirits, Rangiku, Nanao, Renji Abarai, Shūhei Hisagi, Rukia Kuchiki, and Izuru Kira arrive to help them, with Nanao helping Kyōkotsu up. After Kirikaze is weakened by several powerful attacks, Katen and Kyōkotsu give their remaining Reiryoku to Renji, who defeats Kirikaze with Hikotsu Taihō. Afterward, Katen and Kyōkotsu permanently return to their sword as the power enabling the Zanpakutō spirits to temporarily maintain their materialized form is finally depleted. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirits of one of the most powerful captains of the Gotei 13, Katen Kyōkotsu possess an incredible amount of Reiryoku. Along with Sōgyo no Kotowari and Minazuki, their power was enough to keep Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's power at bay while he was within his barrier. Shunsui Kyōraku notes both parts of Katen Kyōkotsu have their own separate and distinct Reiatsu. They fought evenly against Shunsui during their battle. Kyōkotsu visibly intimidated Nanao Ise by exerting her Reiatsu. Master Swordswomen: Katen Kyōkotsu are highly proficient in swordsmanship, fighting evenly against Shunsui, a master swordsman, during their battle. Shunsui himself noted they were holding back during their fight by not using his effective style of fighting: Kyōkotsu usually confuses their opponent with her fast attacks, while Katen finishes them off with her slower and more powerful strikes. Enhanced Strength: Kyōkotsu possesses a considerable amount of strength, effortlessly breaking free from a Bakudō #4. Hainawa. Enhanced Speed: Katen Kyōkotsu possess considerable speed, constantly keeping Shunsui on the defensive during their fight with swift attacks and movements. Kyōkotsu managed to move away twice without Nanao noticing, easily dodged all of the Bearded Tōjū's attacks, and quickly moved to the Bearded Tōjū in order to prevent him from attacking Nanao. Enhanced Endurance: Kyōkotsu is considerably resilient. She managed to get up and prevent the Bearded Tōjū from attacking Nanao despite having been incapacitated prior. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Katen Kyōkotsu's released Zanpakutō take the form of a pair of large, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges, rectangular cross guards with cut-off corners, and dark blue handles, each with a long red tassel dangling from the end. Kyōkotsu wields a wakizashi, while Katen wields a slightly longer tachi. Appearances in Other Media Battles & Events Zanpakutō Rebellion Events Battles Tōjū Campaign Battles References Navigation Category:Expanded Universe Tabs Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Female